The present disclosure relates to feminine hygiene products packaged individually and in combination with individually packaged cleaning products to provide a convenient personal hygiene product assembly.
By way of background, a variety of feminine hygiene products have been provided in convenient individual single use packaging. Such feminine hygiene products may include tampons, sanitary napkins, panty liners and other variations of such products. The convenience packaging is useful to allow a user to have the necessary items available when needed. This is particularly useful for packaging and carrying in a user's purse, pocket, briefcase, backpack or other area.
When the need for a feminine hygiene product arises, manufacturers have made access to the specific product convenient as noted above. However, after using the product and disposing of a prior product, it may be necessary to clean up after use. In this regard, after use of a tampon, excess fluids, such as blood, may be left behind on the user's fingers and hands. This can make it difficult to pull up their undergarment, realign clothing and may cause embarrassing stains.
Also, when one touches various surfaces, bathroom door, door handles, faucet handles, etc. blood-borne pathogens may be transmitted to the surface. This may allow viruses or other ailments to be contracted after another person uses those surfaces. One may feel uncomfortable being seen exiting a public bathroom or stall with blood remaining on their hand. While public restrooms will have tissue available, tissue may not sufficiently remove the remaining fluids. Having a simple and easily accessible way for one to cleanse their hands after use of a tampon and before exiting a bathroom stall, will assist individuals in having a more comfortable and secure experience using feminine hygiene products.
The present disclosure discloses a single use individually packaged feminine hygiene product which includes an individually packaged single use moist towelette which is attached to the single use individually packaged feminine hygiene product. The combination hygiene product and moist towelette packaging permits a user to have a unitary item which could be selected and stored for later use. The use of a unitary product allows a user the piece of mind of having the necessary items with them at all times.
The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the disclosure that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description exemplifying at least the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.